


Messy Eater

by Cowardlykatz



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff, Food mention, Implied Relationship, Other, Out of Character, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowardlykatz/pseuds/Cowardlykatz
Summary: Reborn was worried about him. He made that quite obvious during a meeting with the Arcobaleno. He is the next heir and if he continues his training he could be a very big threat to those who oppose him. Yet, during important meetings with his peers, he somehow sneaks in snacks and a trail of wrappers. The world will just have to deal with a messy eater.





	

Papers stacked in neat little piles, marked haphazardly with a red Bic pen and chicken-scratched pencil markings. A laptop was set up and ready for a math video, a yellow notepad placed atop the keyboard. On the finished pile of papers a timer ticked away the long minutes - a cute little lion that smiled wide and its body turning in short cycles. Tsunayoshi Sawada sat at this very desk and held his nightly routine with the help of his tutor, Reborn. Tsuna doesn’t admit it outloud, but he actually finds doing this routine has actually helped him be a bit calmer and facing obstacles comes easier now. Every 10 minutes, Tsuna takes a break by either eating a small snack, keeping his space organized, or getting up and stretching sore legs. It was currently dinner time and Tsuna had to bust out an entire rough draft and decided to take his dinner upstairs. His mother fought back the urge to stop the boy, but she knew deep down that this is what Tsuna wants to do, instead of being forced by some crazed hitman. 

So, here Tsuna sat at his desk, a platter in the middle of the desk that was pile high with chopped vegetables mixed in with bite-sized beef and chicken, a bowl of noodles on top of white rice, a side of caramelized onions dipped in soy sauce. It was practically a meal fit for a king and that’s exactly how Tsuna felt at the moment. He dug into the main meal, the salty beef intermingling with savory pickled cucumbers and steamed carrots, water dripping down the corners of his mouth and licking it away with a finger. He saved the onions for last - it was like a healthier ice cream and he couldn’t stand the thought of eating it first. 

He wiped down the table and took the empty plate and bowl downstairs, completely satisfied with his meal. His father, at first, worried about his overeating. How could a boy so small eat so much? It just didn’t make sense in the beginning. Then, he found out from the school that Tsuna had been getting into fights and running away from classes. Teachers had also complained about Tsuna bobbing his foot up and down during tests and just moving too much in general and that it was “distracting the students who are actually here to learn”. Nana didn’t care. She was just glad that her boy was eating in the first place. She was also glad that he had Reborn to make sure he doesn’t go overboard and keep his eating schedules in check (even though, it’s more like the other way around and that Tsuna makes sure the man sits down and has a decent meal every day). 

Reborn watched from the dining room table as Tsuna pulled out a bag of candy from the drawer, a study tactic that helps Tsuna stay focused while taking notes. The drawer that he pulled from, is where the nickname “Messy Tsuna” comes into play. Filled to the brim with sweets and candies - rare KitKat flavors, strawberry pocky sticks that are already opened, High Chews, and many more. Reborn had told him countless times to clean it out and throw them all away, but seeing Tsuna’s broken face that contorted, tears spilling onto a blank sheet of paper was enough to keep Reborn silenced. He made a deal with the boy and allowing him to eat them only when there’s math homework involved. 

Sitting at the desk, Tsuna grabbed his pencil and started the math video, a pocky stick hanging out of his mouth and scrunched forward in his seat. Reborn had followed him up the stairs and was now seated beside him, helping the boy out here and there while also taking a few sticks and chewing on them absentmindedly. It went by faster than Tsuna had initially anticipated, but he was glad that it was all out his hair (including all of the crumbs that he had shook out when stuck on a certain problem in the middle). 

Reborn was worried about him. He made that quite obvious during a meeting with the Arcobaleno. He is the next heir and if he continues his training he could be a very big threat to those who oppose him. Yet, during important meetings with his peers, he somehow sneaks in snacks and a trail of wrappers. The world will just have to deal with a messy eater.

**Author's Note:**

> Tsuna is an easier character to write about. He has all of these different ticks and points that are so fun to prod at. I want to share who I am through this character. Thus, Tsuna being a messy eater much like me.


End file.
